The present invention relates to a golf game device permitting a wide variety of simulated golf playing functions to be performed by one or more players. With the game device of this invention, a player can control the direction of movement of a simulated background scene of a golf green having a plurality of driving tee spots and scoring holes thereon. The various scenes are depicted on a flexible program tape which moves past a viewing window of the device. A player can effect either a forward or backward movement of the program tape. Also a replica of a golf ball is mounted for swinging movement on a pivoted lever which in turn is player actuated by a manually controlled and spring biased simulated drive shot lever.
Semiautomatic switch mechanism is provided for simultaneously energizing with each "shot" of the golf ball replica an electric motor to drive actuating mechanism for the movable tape in order to effect a simulated drive of the golf ball over a varying distance as controlled by the semiautomatic switch mechanism.
A manually operated slide to control the forward and backward direction of the tape actuating mechanism is provided, as well as score keeping mechanism for two players.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easily playable game which substantially simulates in many respects a real game of golf with the game device being relatively lightweight, easily portable, energizable by self contained batteries and relatively inexpensive.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.